1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a package interface of a semiconductor device including a plurality of semiconductor chips.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi chip package where a plurality of semiconductor chips are perpendicularly disposed is being developed to satisfy the demand for multi-functionality, high-speed operation and large-capacity storage in electronic/information appliances, and to miniaturize the electronic/information devices by improving packaging density of memory modules.